PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT To address the knowledge gap discussed previously, NIH is initiating a national research program focused on pediatric SARS-CoV-2, COVID-19 and MIS-C. This goal of the program is to gain comprehensive understanding of phenotype, natural history, outcomes, and pathobiology of MIS-C. The Program will have several components including a MIS-C Cohort Study, adaptive design trials, long-term follow-up and a robust cloud-based data platform. The PHN DCC will serve to coordinate some of the components of the Program. The Specific Aims of the DCC are as follows: AIM 1: MANAGE CORE PROGRAM OPERATIONS AIM 2: MANAGE MIS-C COHORT STUDY DEVELOPMENT, LAUNCH, AND DISSEMINATION OF RESULTS AIM 3: PROVIDE SUPPORT SERVICES TO PROGRAM COMPONENTS